


Светомузыка

by Darety



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fetish, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день одного маленького автобота в большом и страшном Каоне. История из разряда «что вообще могло пойти ТАК».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светомузыка

Темную улицу, укутанную легкой мусорной дымкой, остро щекочущей химические анализаторы на вентиляционных фильтрах, вой сирены пронзил, будто луч света Праймаса. По мнению Хот Рода, на самом деле, свет Праймаса в каонскую преисподнюю не проникал, а тот свет, что проник, был очень некстати и удивил его не меньше, чем трех десептиконов, зажавших его в этом вонючем проулке. Проблема заключалась в том, что источником и воя, и истеричного мигания желтых диодов, была его собственная интерфейс-панель, которую лилово-красный кон с помятым – к сожалению, не Хот Родом, а, скорее всего, кем-то из соратников – шлемом только что вскрыл. Ладно хоть замки совсем не выломал, а то Хот Род был наслышан, что разницу между «калечить» и «коннектить» десептиконы понимают с трудом.  
Раньше на этом поле он с десептиконами не сталкивался, и первое знакомство оказалось не только болезненным, но и каким-то… постыдным.  
– У тебя чо, аварийка на портах? – замер лилово-красный, а потом расхохотался и до обидного больно щелкнул по интерфейс-панели. – Ха! Ты б еще кодовый замок поставил!  
Его приятель, крепко прижимавший Хот Рода к своему выдающемуся честплейту, загоготал тоже, и попавшего во всех смыслах в неловкое положение автобота затрясло.  
Хот Род, мысленно поминая своих изобретательных друзей в различных близких отношениях с Юникроном, попробовал врезать десептикону по фейсплейту ногой, чтобы немного восстановиться хотя бы в собственной оптике. Но тот, продолжая хрипло ржать, уклонился, перехватил ногу и так завернул в сторону, что Хот Род ойкнул.  
Позорная сирена, наконец, вопить перестала, хотя подсветка все еще интенсивно мигала желтым, отражаясь в багровом визоре, мутном и изрядно исцарапанном.  
Шлак! Если… если он выберется из Каона, он аварийку Санстрикеру на джампер прикрутит! Будет звенеть всякий раз, когда в порт к кому-нибудь полезет! Придурки! Кто, как не близнецы? Это поступок не в духе Арси, а Спрингер, может, и любит поприкалываться, но он же знал, что Хот Род отправляется в Каон, а любой лишний источник звука в Каоне будет очень некстати. Так что они, конечно! Подстерегли, поди, в глубокой фазе перезарядки и…  
Хот Рода отвлекли от мечтаний о справедливой мести пальцы, жадно щупающие подсвеченные порты и болезненно теребящие проводку. Мда, для начала надо действительно выбраться из Каона.  
– Что ты возишься, Глитч? – спросил третий, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу и потирая собственное колесо на бедре резкими короткими движениями.  
– Отвали! Тебе тут тоже достанется, – кон поднял визор. – Два подключения потянешь, автобот? А, впрочем, вот и проверим!  
– Чо два-то? – возмутился державший Хот Рода кон и резко дернул захваченного автобота повыше. Глитч уже сунулся рукой в центральный порт, и когда тот вдруг сменил дислокацию, пальцы грубо пропахали цепочку входов внутри. Хот Род вскрикнул, зато получил возможность дотянуться мыском ноги до лиловой морды.  
– Шлюз те на что? – потирая ушибленный лоб, Глитч зло сверкнул визором. Аварийная желтая подсветка отражалась в нем весьма задорно, напоминая Хот Роду, насколько все паршиво.  
Тот, кого Глитч слал в шлюз, был гораздо массивнее и наверняка сильнее. Но, видимо, вмятину на шлеме оставил не он, потому что указание вернуть рыженького на место здоровяк выполнил.  
Хот Род мгновенно получил удар в бедренное сочленение.  
– Будешь пинаться – выломаю наболт! – предупредил Глитч, вытаскивая свое оборудование. Хот Род обреченно повис в руках десептикона. – Будешь хорошей гаечкой – калечить не станем.  
Чуткие к звукам и чужим энергетическим меткам системы начинающего автоботского разведчика как будто уловили еще чье-то присутствие. Не то шум двигателя ему померещился, не то гул какой-то, не то датчики засекли призрак чьего-то электромагнитного поля… в общем, показалось. Едва ли сюда все-таки заглянет Праймас, ну или хотя бы Кап, чтобы стащить недотепу с вражеского джампера. Ну, и в любом случае, Капа бы Хот Род сейчас видеть не хотел. Особенно с аварийкой-то. Да и перед Праймасом было бы стыдно.  
И вообще, глупо попался. Спрингер-то любит на слабо брать. «Я продержался!» «Ты неопытный еще!» «Сначала хайгрейд научись в первый же брийм не сливать, потом к конам лезь»… Тьфу!  
– От тебя гарью несет! – заявил он, надеясь хоть как-нибудь обидеть насильника, раз пнуть не получается. – Куда джампер совал, в городскую энергосеть? Кроме розетки тебе никто давать не согласен?  
Державший его кон снова загыгыкал, вибрация отдалась в чувствительном антикрыле, и Хот Род задергался.  
– Упрямые гаечки еще круче, чем хорошие, – оскалился Глитч, закрывая от Хот Рода, как показалось, весь белый свет.  
Ну, впрочем, на нижних уровнях Каона было как раз темно. Со штекеров Глитча уже соскальзывали пока еще слабые разряды, и защитные программы Хот Рода, напряженного и совершенно не готового к интерфейсу, пытались заблокировать сигналы от приемной системы. Если так дело пойдет, Глитч будет жечь его наживую, и в то время как для отдающего сливать напряжение еще может быть кайфово, Хот Род рискует просто остаться с оплавленным портом. В темноте.  
– Флизз, тормоз, тебе отдельное приглашение надо? Мой центральный, твои внешние! – распорядился Глитч. Видимо, хотя он был тут самый мелкий, командовать своими шестерками научился неплохо. – Флизз? – повторил он, и Хот Род рискнул вытянуть шею, чтобы через плечо десептикона посмотреть, что там с еще одним претендентом на его порты случилось.  
То есть, он надеялся убедиться, что с Флиззом случилось что-нибудь очень плохое, потому что заложенной Праймасом доброты к ближнему в Хот Роде на тот момент осталось очень мало. Куда больше в эмоциональном контуре клокотало бессильной ярости.  
Флизз стоял, опустив шлем, и оптика у него была черная, погасшая. Одна рука так и лежала на колесе, вторая болталась вдоль корпуса. А вот прямо за ним высился темный силуэт с вынесенными далеко за плечи крыльями.  
А, нет, все-таки системы не подвели. Он и правда верно засек четвертого кона. Как только тот так тихо подобрался? Стелсер, что ли? Хот Род внутренне поджался. Три колесных – это очень неприятно, но улучить момент и удрать вполне можно. А вот это вот может его одной рукой взять, другой прихлопнуть.  
Хот Род специально ныкался в Каоне по самым узким и неудобным закоулкам, чтобы не нарваться на какого-нибудь танка или трехрежимника. Джет, конечно, не задевал стены крыльями, но явно не для этой дыры был сконструирован.  
– Шлак, – простонал Хот Род.  
– Э... Глитч? – прогудел кон над головой автобота. Видимо, оторвал взгляд от жертвы и тоже заметил гостя.  
Заинтересовавшись, что они оба увидели там, где должен был стоять всего лишь его товарищ по банде, Глитч обернулся и, судя по сжавшимся на разведенных бедрах Хот Рода ладоням, занервничал.  
– Миленький у вас бот, – дружелюбно заявил черно-синий джет, не двигаясь.  
– Ты иди, куда шел, – посоветовал Глитч. – Целее будешь.  
– Глитч...  
– Заткнись, Шот Файр.  
– Глитч, он Флизза... вырубил, – растерянно закончил тот.  
Флизз не походил на дезактива, но и, хотя стоял на ногах, вообще не подавал признаков онлайна.  
– Ну, четверых рыжий точно не потянет, – пожал джет плечами, обходя неподвижного Флизза. – Я убавил количество претендентов.  
– Мы тебя не приглашаем, – Глитч активировал пушку и, к временному облегчению Хот Рода, отстыковался. Если они сейчас драку за него устроят, можно попробовать улизнуть. – Вали!  
Оптика джета изучающе уставилась на бодро мигающий огоньками пах Хот Рода. Зажаться автобот не мог, так что осталось болтаться с разведенными ногами и гордым видом.  
– Положил мелкого, – по-хозяйски приказал тем временем джет, – и свалил.  
– Чо-о-о?! – взвился Глитч.  
– Слуш, он вон какой... чо связываться... – забормотал Шот Файр и почти отпустил Хот Рода.  
– И правда, – джет положил ладонь на плечо неподвижного Флизза. – Я же вон какой. Я же вас по стенке размажу, Глитч. Что со мной связываться?  
Говорил он невозмутимо, совершенно не улыбаясь, а черные пальцы чуть скрипели, когда он сжимал и разжимал их. Подтверждая тот факт, что у десептиконов кто больше – и желательно еще летает – тот и прав, Глитч и Шот Файр бросили Хот Рода на разбитое бетонное покрытие.  
Трансформироваться и улепетнуть немедленно помешал сбой в гироскопах. Вот поймавшим его в проулке десептиконам ничего не мешало; от неожиданности Хот Род втянул их выхлопные газы – и захрипел кулерами. На какой бы отработке они ни катались, хорошо, что до топливного коннекта дело не дошло.  
Своего третьего приятеля коны бросили, не задумываясь. Неожиданный спаситель – хотя Хот Род не торопился с ярлыками – проводил их взглядом, а затем ухмыльнулся:  
– Думал, гуделка тебе в Каоне поможет, Авариечка?  
– Я… это… это недоразумение! – выкрутился Хот Род, поднимаясь. Спаситель был выше него вдвое, а опыт старших коллег-автоботов говорил ему, что если на десептикона, с которым тебе пришлось связаться, нашелся десептикон покрупнее, вот с ним точно лучше не связываться.  
Правда, удирать, чтобы гулять по Каону остаток орна с проветриваемыми проводами, идея очень плохая. Очень. Он бросил короткий взгляд на свой щиток, лежащий под ногами вражеского летуна.  
– Я знаешь с какой высоты услышал зов твоих портов о помощи? – хмыкнул джет и нагнулся, подбирая пластину.  
– Спасибо, конечно, – искренне сказал Хот Род. – Давай опустим тот момент, где я неловко прошу вернуть мне мою деталь, и…  
Десептикон швырнул ему щиток, и Хот Род, не успев удивиться, поймал. Он вообще-то был уверен, что бежать придется, прикрываясь ладошкой.  
– Да, давай перейдем к тому моменту, где маленький автобот снова оказывается один на каонских улицах, – кивнул джет охотно. – Эти трое – не самая шлаковая компания, которую ты мог тут встретить. У них хотя бы проц на месте, – этот вывод, очевидно, он сделал из их трусливого побега.  
Хот Род не видел на джете внешних военных апгрейдов, которыми десептиконы традиционно хвалились. Пушки при нем были, но броня, на взгляд разведчика, приученного узнавать о противнике максимум с первого взгляда, была не усиленная, стандартный класс. Не большая шишка, просто какой-то местный летун, услышавший «зов портов о помощи».  
– Я разрываюсь от любопытства между двумя вопросами. Не знаю, какой задать первым, – спокойно продолжил десептикон. Темная покраска позволяла ему почти слиться с окружением. – Зачем тебе такая светомузыка – и что ты забыл в Каоне? Едва ли мехов твоего калибра бросают на задания без прикрытия.  
– Это не светомузыка, а дурацкая шутка, – выпалил Хот Род, пытаясь оправдаться. Как только щиток вернулся на место, огоньки сверкать перестали. – Я… это вообще не твое дело! И что значит «моего калибра»? – возмутился он напоследок.  
– Опрометчиво отказываться от помощи, – заметил джет, – того, кто сильнее и быстрее.  
«Насчет "быстрее" я готов поспорить!» – подумал Хот Род. С другой стороны, он даже не заметил, как этот тип здесь появился.  
– Ничего, я-а-а справлюсь, – Хот Род сделал пару шагов в сторону. Десептикон не сдвинулся с места, и он даже разочаровался. Орн становился еще нелепее с каждым кликом. Так, эту часть истории он Спрингеру не расскажет.  
– Хочешь продолжить гулять без компании по вечернему Каону?  
– А ты покатать меня предлагаешь, что ли? – Хот Род, стоя довольно далеко от джета, свободный и полностью укомплектованный, чувствовал себя намного смелее и лучше. – Я летать не люблю, уж прости.  
– Ну, и покатать тоже могу, – хохотнул джет. – С ветерком. Давно таких звонких не катал, Авариечка.  
– Ты меня на интерфейс, что ли, разводишь? – ляпнул Хот Род и закрыл рот. Тьфу, кто его за вокалайзер дергает? Нет чтобы сначала подумать, а потом болтать.  
Десептикон почти умиленно наклонил голову. Он чуял, должно быть, что спасенному от насильственного интерфейса с тремя конами сразу автоботу совершенно не улыбается гулять дальше в одиночестве. Как и то, что автобот его побаивается, что вполне резонно, и предпочтет риск попасться каким-нибудь отбраковкам снова, а не защиту более добродушно настроенного противника.  
– Иди сюда, – поманил джет рукой.  
– Да что ты докопался-то! – Хот Род тревожно загудел движком. – Я с тобой…  
– Да иди. Хватать не буду, – пообещал тот и широко улыбнулся: – Честно-честно.  
Полюбовавшись на клыки, Хот Род подумал, что в плавильне видал такое «честно».  
– Я тебе покажу, как его вырубил, – видя, что Хот Род собирается дать деру, кон толкнул пальцем шлем Флизза. Флизз покорно покачнулся всем корпусом и не упал только потому, что джет удержал его и поставил обратно в вертикальное положение. – Пригодится, когда один гулять будешь.  
Вырубил и правда знатно. Во-первых, неслышно, без возни. Во-вторых, быстро. В-третьих, надолго. Хот Род никогда не видел, чтобы оффлайн мехи вот так стояли.  
– У меня оружие есть встроенное, – предупредил он, делая осторожный шажок обратно. Оно правда было, просто Шот Файр ему руки скрутил, и использовать его, чтобы отделаться от конов, не получилось.  
– Ага. Звуковое. Я слышал, – гоготнул десептикон. – Заставляет вдвое складываться от хохота.  
– Джампер свой вдвое складывай, – вспыхнул Хот Род, снова недобрым словом припомнив Санстрикера.  
– Да погоди, я ж не разложил еще, – хмыкнул тот, дождался, пока автобот встанет достаточно близко, и неожиданно ткнул Флизза пальцами в шею.  
Флизз издал вокалайзером кашляющий звук, вздрогнул всем корпусом, едва не упав, и загоревшейся оптикой уставился на пустое место перед собой. Последнее, что успел зафиксировать его ретинальный дисплей, это вид соблазнительно распятого автобота в руках напарника, так что сейчас он очень удивился. Хот Род нервно вскинул пушку.  
– Смотри внимательно, – прогудел кон и снова всадил пальцы куда-то под шлем Флизза. Мигнувшая оптика мгновенно погасла. – Вот, он снова – просто кусок шлака.  
– Ты как… как это сделал? – вырвалось у Хот Рода.  
– Сбросил ему заряд на центральный нейроузел, – джет пригнулся, демонстрируя руку. Из среднего пальца торчал небольшой стальной стержень. – Отключает надежно и надолго. Срок зависит от настроек автоматических прогонов, но стандартно – кликов тридцать как минимум. Мало кто тратит мощность на более частые тесты.  
Как он оказался рядом, Хот Род не заметил, зато теперь отчетливо ощущал его электромагнитное поле, как и слышал шорох вентиляции. Точно, стелсер. Все звуки приглушает, даже серво жужжат тише, чем у вояк. Менее крепкий в прямом столкновении, если речь не идет о трех колесных бандитах, конечно, зато – незаметный.  
– У тебя электроды в руку выведены? – спросил он деловито.  
– О… обижаешь, – Хот Род заикнулся и перевернул ладонь. По сравнению с лапищей джета она казалась вполне миниатюрной. Он перестроил указательный палец.  
– Отлично. Значит... – он перехватил руку Хот Рода, и тот мгновенно вспомнил, что болтает с десептиконом. Дернувшись, автобот ожидал, что джет усилит захват, поди повалит еще в грязищу и сконнектит прямо под звуки сирены, но тот разжал пальцы и захохотал: – Полегче, Авариечка!  
– Меня Хот Род зовут! – возмутился тот, замерев на месте. Что-то шло не так. Десептикон не бросался на него и не пытался ничего из него выдрать.  
– Меня – Виспер, – представился тот. – А теперь можно твою ручку потрогать?  
– Шлак, – пробурчал Хот Род себе под нос и неуверенно подступил обратно к Флиззу.  
Десептикон встал сзади, заставляя все защитные протоколы Хот Рода отчаянно засигналить, обхватил его за руку снова и поднес ее к шее Флизза.  
– Самое сложное – сразу попасть в нужный узел, – сказал он. – Бить всегда приходится снизу. Вот так, – он развернул ладонь и заставил Хот Рода загнуть все пальцы, кроме указательного. – У некоторых шлем полностью защищен, а некоторым, как вот у нашего друга, под определенным углом вполне можно подвести ток. У тебя как раз подходящий размер для таких мелких, – снисходительно добавил он. – Мне порой вон с чем работать приходится.  
Виспер трансформировал палец на другой руке. Острый и длинный стержень, торчащий из фаланги, больше иглу мнемохирурга напоминал, чем электрод. Видимо, предполагалось, что Виспер просто пробивает им шлем, чтобы закоротить нужный узел и вырубить противника. Уже не так незаметно.  
Хот Род занервничал, но Виспер не обратил на это внимания.  
– Вот тут, – он постучал по шлему, – стандартное расположение. Специфика мозгового модуля. Не работает с трехрежимниками, на болтах покруче я не проверял, – признался Виспер. – И ты вряд ли к Сиксшоту со своей тыкалкой полезешь, так что… Попасть надо с первого раза. Ну, по крайней мере, тебе. А то кулаком добивать придется.  
Хот Род наклонил голову, рассматривая щель между шлемом и шеей. Ну, да, палец-то туда поместится, вот только… он осторожно протолкнул его в стык, тут же уперся во что-то и испуганно потянул руку назад.  
– Будешь так копаться – тебе руку оторвут, – ласково прогудел десептикон. – Нащупал?  
– Не уверен, – выдавил Хот Род.  
– Подай разряд.  
– Я ж его пережгу, если… – промямлил автобот. – Ну, там… мимо.  
– Мозговой модуль так легко не повредить, – махнул рукой Виспер, опускаясь рядом с Хот Родом на одно колено. Честплейтом он задел антикрыло, и Хот Род вздрогнул. – Ну, будет больно, переживет. И потом, я тебе отвечаю, он собирался тебя на пару со своим другом коннектить до выгорания нейросети.  
– Я тебе не десептикон какой-нибудь, – вскинулся Хот Род. – Я калечить не…  
Виспер кольнул его в запястье током, попав кончиком стержня в стык между наручем и броней. Укол был слабым, но даже легкая перегрузка автоматически заставила Хот Рода направить лишнее напряжение на открытый электрод. Флизз содрогнулся, дернул головой, едва не переломав Хот Роду пальцы, и наконец-то заподозрил, что что-то не так.  
Хот Род торопливо и испуганно выдернул руку. Возмутиться он не успел, слишком перепугался за свою целостность.  
– Теперь выруби обратно, – предложил Виспер.  
– Какого шлака?! – заорал Флизз, хватаясь за затылок и в прыжке разворачиваясь. – Это еще что за…  
Он заткнулся, заметив Хот Рода. Тот замер, зажимая собственный ушибленный палец.  
Виспер поднялся, вырастая над ними обоими, и прежде чем кон сообразил свалить – вообще хоть что-то сообразил, – схватил его за плечи. Черные руки развернули брыкающегося Флизза спиной к Хот Роду так легко, будто он был каким-нибудь кассетконом и весил втрое меньше.  
– Я, так и быть, для начала его для тебя подержу, – вежливо предложил Виспер.  
Хот Род обнаружил себя между двумя десептиконами. Длины рук Виспера вполне хватало, чтобы автобот спокойно помещался на этом небольшом промежутке и мог дотянуться без усилий до подставленного затылка.  
– Может, голову ему наклонишь? – спросил он неуверенно, пытаясь пошутить.  
– Ты сдурел?! Эй! – завопил Флизз. – Ты ж кон!  
– Так не заправщик же твой, – хмыкнул Виспер. – И за твоим активом следить не нанимался. Давай, не робей, Авариечка.  
– Меня Хот Род зовут! – воскликнул разведчик, ловя Флизза за голову. – Хот Род!

***

– Где ты этому научился? – спросил Хот Род, с восьмого или девятого раза наконец-то сумев попасть Флиззу в центральный нейроузел без дентаскрежета и ругани.  
У него не получилось красиво, чтобы кон потом стоял столбом, – Флизз дергался и вырывался, и даже пытался позвать друзей, а потому сохранять равновесие в отключке не желал. Но в идеале, понимал Хот Род, если подкрасться незаметно… хороший способ, например, вырубить охранника, чтобы пробраться куда-нибудь, или… В общем, отличный прием для разведчика.  
Надо только набить руку. Пока что Хот Род попадал в нужную точку, только если Виспер корректировал направление.  
– Жизнь научила, – философски откликнулся Виспер. – Ладно. Если не хочешь его до смерти запытать, бросай это дело.  
Хот Род отдернул руку и спрятал за спину, как будто вспомнил, что на самом деле он хороший автобот и никому не хочет причинять боль. И как будто вспомнил, что за ним почти впритирку все еще топчется здоровенный стелс-истребитель с фиолетовым знаком на плече.  
– Это… было очень полезно и… увлекательно, – он прислушался к гулу кулеров.  
– А ты не бесперспективный, Авариечка, – сказал Виспер добродушно. – Разведкорпус?  
– А? С чего ты взял? – встрепенулся Хот Род, от неожиданности даже не обозлившись на обидное прозвище.  
– Да ладно. Я коллегу, что ли, не распознаю, – фыркнул тот и бросил Флизза. Тот с грохотом брякнулся оземь, все еще вырубленный. – Я тебя обсканировать успел от супинаторов до шлема. Хорошие радары у вас кадетам встраивают, я скажу… Опыта у тебя мало только и яркий ты больно, а так – толковый болт.  
Похвала прозвучала вполне искренне. Хот Род едва не расслабился, но потом широкая черная ладонь Виспера легла на стойку плеча, и он снова насторожился.  
– Так что забыл тут? В этом дистрикте нет ни одного бункера, где мы строим коварные планы. Только помойки.  
– Да… – а, шлак. Он уже ничего не теряет. – Я поспорил с другом, что продержусь орн в Каоне. Один.  
Виспер засмеялся, не убирая, впрочем, руку. Он двинулся в сторону от лежащего Флизза, и Хот Роду пришлось засеменить рядом.  
– Он сам-то продержался?  
– Угу. Не знаю, как он сюда забрался, я сам еле посты обошел, а он далеко не так хорош… в тихих операциях. Видимо, местами хромает у вас оборона, – язвительно добавил он.  
Спрингер вернулся весь во вмятинах от кулаков и даже с подпаленной броней, но невероятно гордый собой. Разумеется, это предприятие он совершил вопреки всем требованиям безопасности и приказам начальства. Хот Род просто не мог не попытаться утереть ему нос, но… как-то не очень вышло.  
– Если он забрался, а не соврал, – пожал плечами Виспер. Рука как бы между прочим погладила наплечник Хот Рода.  
– Да не стал бы он врать, – возмутился Хот Род.  
– Ты сам правду будешь рассказывать? – спросил десептикон.  
Куда Виспер его ведет, Хот Род не понимал. Он подгружал карту дистрикта, поэтому промедлил с ответом. Только убедившись, что никаких военных постов впереди не намечается, по крайней мере, по его урезанным сведениям, он неохотно признался:  
– Нет, конечно. Я только кое-кому джампер узлом завяжу. На шее.  
– Ого, – хохотнул Виспер и безошибочно догадался: – Тому, кто тебе сирену подвел? Помочь снять?  
– Спасибо, не надо…  
– Невежливо отказываться, Авариечка, – Виспер широко улыбнулся, когда Хот Род гневно прогнал вентиляцию. – Вернешься так на базу, к медику пойдешь? И что ему скажешь про свои порты со светомузыкой?.. Юникрон попутал, сними, пожалуйста?  
Хот Род точно знал, что сдавать шлаковых шутников никому не собирается. Кто бы там на самом деле ни умудрился влезть ему в системы, это был кто-то из партнеров. Кто хорошо знал, что Хот Род перезаряжается в таком крепком оффлайне, что не заметит, даже если ему в порт сунется танкер. А с партнерами он и сам разобраться может.  
Так что хорошо бы история вообще никуда не вышла, даже в автоботский медбэй. Рэтчет слухи не распускает, но не на Рэтчете едином стоит медицинская служба, и за длину глоссы всех остальных Хот Род ручаться не мог.  
– Коннектить будешь? – спросил он коротко.  
– Если захочешь, – улыбка джета стала еще шире.  
Будет, понял Хот Род. С другой стороны, Виспер мог бы просто взять его в охапку в любой момент и использовать, как заблагорассудится, а вместо этого трепался и уроки незаметного проникновения давал, так что…  
Надо где-то провести остаток орна. Где-то в Каоне.  
– Думаю, к тебе пойдем, – сказал Хот Род. – Ко мне далековато будет.  
У такого джета, наверное, мощность – не чета хотродовым приятелям. Даже Спрингер пока до максимума энергоемкость не раскрутил, а он уже на передовую много циклов рвался. Автобот постарался выглядеть не очень взволнованным предложением Виспера, в конце концов, тот мудаком не казался и... Хот Род признался себе, что эта часть приключения кажется ему немного любопытной.  
– Прокатить? – предложил Виспер, частично трансформируя крылья.  
– Я к тебе в альтмод не влезу.  
– Я и так прокачу, – Виспер подхватил его легко, как Флизза недавно, и взмыл в воздух. В этом моде он, наверное, двигался медленнее и не так незаметно, но даже турбины у него гудели намного тише, чем у других джетов, которых Хот Род встречал.

***

Вой сирены гулко отдался под сводами ангара. Хот Род закрыл ладонями фейсплейт и откинулся на платформу с мученическим стоном.  
– Автоматическая активация срабатывает, когда размыкаются замки, – прокомментировал Виспер и потянулся за инструментами. Он деловито подвигал бедра Хот Рода, примериваясь, чтобы удобнее было работать, и прижал замки растопыренными пальцами. Сирена стихла. Когда он отнял руку – загудела снова.  
– Нас услышат ту-ут, – простонал Хот Род. – Давай быстрее, пожалуйста!  
– Я еще к тебе не подключился, а ты уже быстрее просишь, – прищелкнул вокалайзером Виспер. – Полегче, Авариечка. Никто не услышит, сюда посторонние не влезут. Это самый глушитель Кибертрона, я тебе отвечаю.  
– Заткнись! Сделай что-нибудь уже!  
– Я делаю, делаю. У тебя рукастые друзья, – Виспер начал отвинчивать боковую внешнюю накладку, чтобы добраться до проводки. Хот Род очень оценил тот факт, что о подробностях приобретения звонкого апгрейда десептикон его не спросил. Корректность, достойная отдельной благодарности. – Постарайся не очень возбуждаться, а то закоротит еще.  
– Отвертка в интерфейс-системе меня не возбуждает, – отрезал Хот Род, отнял ладони от фейсплейта и вытянул шею. Рука джета казалась пугающе большой для такой тонкой работы. Тем не менее, он ловко разделял скрученные провода, отыскивая тот, что питает звуковое устройство.  
На то, чтобы аккуратно вырезать аварийную систему и вновь изолировать все полагающиеся контакты, ушло бриймов десять. Хот Род скучающе обозревал темный потолок. Дополнительное освещение Висперу не требовалось, автобот сам являл собой ту еще лампочку.  
Работая, Виспер как бы между делом поглаживал бедра Хот Рода, и стимуляция датчиков давления вскоре инициировала базовые протоколы. Предчувствие интерфейса приятно жгло контуры. Он прикусил палец, чтобы отвлечься.  
– А говорил, отвертка не возбуждает, – рассмеялся Виспер где-то между ног. Хот Роду было лучше видно его черные крылья с темно-красной подсветкой, чем фейсплейт.  
Он был бы не против, чтобы Виспер перестал ковыряться и сделал объектом ласки потеплевшую обводку портов, но тот принялся убирать инструменты.  
Хот Род сел и возмущенно уставился на свою интерфейс-панель.  
– Эй, ты не доделал!  
– Что не доделал? – уточнил Виспер весело.  
– Лампочки! – рыкнул Хот Род.  
По внешнему контуру панели тянулся тонкий светодиодный шнур. Раньше он истерично мигал желтым, сейчас сияние стало мягче и больше не меняло интенсивность.  
– Не будь ханжой. Тебе идет, – Виспер выпрямился, наклонился над ним, снова напомнив Хот Роду о разнице в размерах, и слегка развернул к стене. – Я просто немного усовершенствовал.  
– Я тебя не просил…  
Хот Род смолк. В мутной стене отражался он сам – сидящий с бесстыдно расставленными ногами, выгнувший спину, тянущийся к портам. Ровное едва заметное золотистое свечение отражалось на гладком металле и блестело в выступивших капельках смазки.  
Виспер поднес свои черные пальцы к пальцам Хот Рода, прижал их к центральному порту и наклонился к аудиодатчику:  
– Ты отлично выглядишь.  
Он продолжал гладить, хлюпая смазкой, пока Хот Род не откинулся на подставленное плечо и не застонал, косясь на свое отражение. Темный кон, в отличие от яркого автобота, в стене толком не отражался, и казалось, что Хот Род ласкает себя сам.  
– Иногда следует превратить временное поражение в уверенную победу, – зашептал Виспер. – Пусть тот, кто встроил в тебя эту штуку, обзавидуется, когда увидит тебя на платформе. Я бы себе закрылки кусал, если бы понял, что моя подстава сделала тебя звездой интерфейса.  
– Звездой, – фыркнул Хот Род, ерзая. Напряжение размаривало его, и думать он мог сейчас только о пальцах Виспера. О щелкающем на их кончиках электричестве, которым можно не только в затылок кому-нибудь бить, но и… – Если ты такой умный, что же эскадрильей не командуешь?..  
Он предполагал, разумеется, но Виспер откликнулся так, будто Хот Род оказался прав:  
– Сам не знаю. Может, и буду. Может, ты сегодня коннектишься с будущим авиакомандующим, а?  
Хот Род ухмыльнулся, собираясь ответить как-нибудь едко, что не очень-то Виспер торопится его коннектить, но тут десептикон наконец-то сбросил небольшой заряд, и он от неожиданности громко застонал.  
Виспер поднял его в воздух и грохнулся на платформу. Гироскопы даже считать изменение положения не успели – джет устроился на том месте, где только что сидел Хот Род, и прижал открытыми портами к разогревшемуся кодпису, честплейтом толкнув в поднятые колени. Ладони легли на антикрыло, но Хот Род упрямо ускользнул из-под них и развернулся фейсплейтом к Висперу.  
– Даже не думай, что я тебе затылок подставлю, – пошутил он.  
– Я ж не в затылок тебя коннектить буду, – ухмыльнулся тот, раскрывая оборудование, – Авариечка.  
– Не зли меня! – Хот Род наклонился чуть вперед, пока джампер перестраивался под ним, задевая ползущими проводами порты. Он вздрагивал всякий раз, когда какой-нибудь штекер со щелчком сбрасывал немного напряжения на обводку. Проводящая смазка делала эти маленькие щелчки ощущаемыми гораздо отчетливей, а интерфейс-протоколы воспринимали легкие вспышки все ярче. Светло-желтые отблески падали на кольца магнитных зажимов, поддерживающих сплетенные вместе провода.  
– Отпад, – прокомментировал Виспер и, вцепившись в бедра Хот Рода, насадил его на сформировавшуюся скрутку.  
Та заполнила основной порт, штекеры забили разъемы внутри, и открывшийся канал энергообмена сбил Хот Роду все настройки с первой же волной. Он вскрикнул и перехватил Виспера за руки, пока тот мягко прогонял цикл за циклом, не слишком торопясь, давая автоботу привыкнуть и настроиться на интенсивный обмен. Какие-то кабели ткнулись во внешние порты, но это Хот Род даже почувствовал не сразу. Такого мощного партнера у него еще не было, и он растерянно хлопал ртом, упустив из виду, когда шкала температуры на ретинальном дисплее стала красной, как оптика Виспера.  
– Вентсистемы, – Виспер обхватил его за голову, большим пальцем зафиксировав губы открытыми. Ему явно нравилось это выражение блаженного удивления и растерянного удовольствия на фейсплейте автобота. – Запусти вторичные, я не хочу тебя поджарить.  
– А-а-а, – выдавил Хот Род, с трудом вспомнив, что у него вообще есть дополнительные кулеры. Конечно, есть. – Ох… я… а-а…  
– Приятно слышать, – ответил Виспер на невысказанный комплимент, разгоняя частоту.  
Хот Род едва ли был сейчас тише аварийной сирены, которую Виспер демонтировал несколько кликов назад, но больше его не беспокоило, придет ли кто-то посмотреть.  
Он держал спину ровно, пока очередной разряд не выбил его в первую, поверхностную перезагрузку. Тогда он сполз вперед, ударился о честплейт Виспера шлемом, а когда оптика вновь запылала голубым, десептикон сгреб его и сжал в сильной хватке. Все суставы заныли, но заныли приятно, и он раздвинул рамки защитного диапазона энергосети, позволяя Висперу направить в него еще больше заряда.  
Это было довольно рискованно, но не похоже, что кон хочет загонять его до дезактива, а такому партнеру для полноценного удовольствия нужен канал пошире…  
Виспер одобрительно охнул, почти подкинув Хот Рода мощным разрядом, и захрипел тоже. Он крепче стиснул ладонью шлем автобота, приподнимая его голову, чтобы лучше видеть, как позабывшая все положенные пути смазка, смешавшаяся с вязким хладагентом, потянулась тонкой масляной ниточкой со светлых губ.  
Хот Род кричал и трясся, хватаясь за что попало, его броня от подскочившего жара топорщилась и расходилась, искусственным образом повышая вентилируемость корпуса, так что в пылу он даже не заметил, как Виспер подтянул к его шее неширокий инфокабель.

***

Придя в себя, Хот Род обнаружил, что развалился на честплейте партнера в луже уже застывшего светлой пленкой хладагента, натекшего из всех щелей.  
А еще обнаружил провод, воткнутый чуть ниже его челюстного крепления.  
Виспер спокойненько перезаряжался, обхватив автобота одной рукой, и даже не сразу активировал оптику, когда Хот Род в гневе выдрал его кабель из себя и яростно дернул. Сбросив тяжелую руку, он выпрямился и вскинул наруч со встроенным бластером, тыча им в фейсплейт десептикона.  
– Ты! – воскликнул он возмущенно. – Ты! Выкачал из меня все!  
– Все? – переспросил Виспер, не шевельнувшись. – Спасибо за комплимент, но ты мне такой откат устроил, что я едва соображал. Мой процессор при таком насыщенном интерфейсе расшифровку не потянул бы. Я выкачал только незащищенные файлы.  
Хот Род уставился на него оскорбленно и растерянно. Угрызений совести Виспер не демонстрировал, но и своим коварством не кичился.  
– Ты дай мне отстыковаться, прежде чем убивать начнешь, – усмехнулся Виспер. – А то вернешься к своим не только с подсветкой, но и с моим намертво прицепившимся джампером. Прослывешь грозой конов потом.  
– Зачем ты? – пробормотал Хот Род. – Я ж даже не знаю ничего полезного. Я кадет!  
Координаты базы, куда его с другими выпускниками выслали на практику, были зашифрованы, а в остальном... ну, разве что пару интимных секретов о своем автоботском партнере Виспер узнал, не больше.  
– И хорошо, что не знаешь, – Виспер мягко, но уверенно отвел руку Хот Рода в сторону. – Не бывает, чтобы разведчик разведчика сконнектил – и в башку не залез. Это последний урок на сегодня, Авариечка.  
Хот Род позволил приподнять себя, чтобы отсоединить джампер. Приятное физическое ощущение смешивалось с новым стыдом и разочарованием.  
– Твой орн в Каоне закончился, – Виспер похлопал его по плечу. – Я подброшу тебя до границы, дальше сам.  
– А если бы я знал что-нибудь полезное? – тихо спросил Хот Род.  
– Тогда я бы не только отлично отдохнул, но и по службе продвинулся, – развел руками джет и, не спрашивая позволения, обхватил Хот Рода поперек корпуса и дал команду на открытие крыши ангара.  
Напоследок он подмигнул оптикой:  
– Ну, не унывай, Авариечка. Будешь в Каоне снова – ты знаешь, какой сигнал меня привлекает.  
– Хот Род, – поправил тот, уже смирившийся с тем, что дважды за сегодня сел в лужу.  
Десептикон ему попался не самый подлый. Хот Род, поразмыслив, не поверил, что опытный разведчик не смог какие-то там шифры кадета взломать. А защищенные файлы и правда никто не скачивал, это он проверил первым делом. Очевидно, Виспер просто обожал давать уроки профессионального мастерства.  
Но шлак, что теперь, спасибо ему сказать?!  
– Я запомню, – подмигнул оптикой джет, трансформировался и мгновенно скрылся с глаз.

***

От цели Родимуса отделял только один кон. Один, но довольно массивный. Мощная броня и встроенные ракетницы, агрессивный узор алой подсветки на крыльях...  
С того момента как на Землю прибыло новое боевое отделение конов и тут же посеяло хаос везде, докуда можно было долететь, Родимус его выслеживал, и вот наконец добрался до их базы. Спиной к нему сейчас стоял явно один из четверки, но Родимуса интересовал скорее терминал связи. Остальных десептиконов на базе нет, можно вырубить этого, выкачать все самое интересное, а потом черно-синий здоровяк придет в себя и даже не заметит ничего странного.  
А автоботы накроют его вместе с дружками, когда коны ничего не будут подозревать.  
Родимус неслышно сдвинулся, цепляясь магнитными кошками за стену, и примерился к затылку джета.  
Он прыгнул, абсолютно уверенный, что отработанный за миллионы лет прием сработает чисто, но в последний наноклик десептикон вдруг развернулся. Родимуса встретил не подставленный чуть склоненный шлем, а тяжелый черный кулак.  
Поменять траекторию он был не в силах, но, упав, тут же сгруппировался и прыгнул на ноги. Фейсплейт десептикона показался ему смутно знакомым, но Родимус думал больше о том, что стелс-миссия провалена. Можно стрелять.  
Он вскинул наруч, но десептикон ушел от выстрелов в сторону, явно предпочтя ближний бой, что для джетов было не так уж типично. Двигался он уверенно, бесшумно и быстро, а у Родимуса после удара в голову хромала синхронизация, так что скоро он шлепнулся на антикрыло и бессильно зашипел.  
– Привет, Авариечка! – вдруг сказал ему джет, прижимая к полу всем весом. Корпус Родимуса скрипел от такого приветствия.  
Автобот попытался вырубить кона электромагнитной вспышкой, но выдранный генератор полетел в сторону раньше, чем Родимус успел его запустить.  
– Вот так ученики забывают учителей, – картинно покачал головой джет. – Ты же не думал, что я на свой же приемчик попадусь?  
– Ты… Виспер? – Родимус уставился в оптику, и та действительно была знакомой. Не показалось.  
– А ты Хот Род! – радостно хмыкнул тот. – О какой стал!  
– Родимус, – поправил автобот и дернул руками. Высвободиться не получилось. – Может, не будешь меня так… сжимать?  
– Что? Почему? Я же рад тебя видеть, – хмыкнул Виспер. – В гости зашел? Как-то ты тихо, непривычно даже...  
– Ой, да заткнись, – Родимус рассмеялся, вспоминая каонское приключение. – Слезай, Виспер.  
– Подожди, Авариечка, я тебя разоружу сначала, – руки умело впились во внешние апгрейды. Сканер Виспера, очевидно, позволял ему хорошо ориентироваться в чужой комплектации. Родимус почувствовал, как протискивающиеся под броню инструменты из встроенного арсенала отрезают наручи от энергосети. – Как твоя праведная месть? Состоялась?  
– Угу, – Родимус поерзал под тяжелым джетом. – А ты вон сколько брони нарастил. Я тебя не узнал даже.  
Красная оптика почти пришпилила его к полу, а потом Виспер рассмеялся, приподнялся, давая Родимусу немного свободы, и потянул его вверх. Хватка весьма умело стесняла движения.  
– Пока моих болтов нет, могу предложить пропустить по кубу, – сказал Виспер дружелюбно. – Потом придется тебя пытать, а это довольно трудоемкое занятие, по-доброму уже не поболтаем.  
– Твоих болтов? – переспросил Родимус, позволяя увести себя вглубь вражеской базы. – Ты командуешь тут, что ли?  
– Я же тебе говорил, – хмыкнул тот в ответ, – меня ждет большое будущее.  
– Ну, прости, я не впечатлен. «Ударный патруль»... руководишь кучкой психов. Так выглядит твой путь к успеху?  
– Да, да, понимаю. Бывшего Прайма таким карьерным скачком не удивишь, – Виспер втолкнул Родимуса в помещение, впрочем, не грубо, и дверь за ними захлопнулась. – Но я не тороплю события. Садись.  
Родимус огляделся. Выходов, кроме запертой только что двери, нет. Чтобы выйти, надо наверняка ввести код, который знает только Виспер. И хотя десептикон выглядел радушным хозяином, он явно не собирался отпускать своего гостя погулять.  
Кроме как на платформу сесть было некуда. Виспер одобрительно кивнул, не имея ничего против того, чтобы автобот вел себя смирно, и открыл стенной шкаф. Едва ли это помещение было допросной, скорее, очень скромная кварта.  
– Энергон вместо пилы? – усмехнулся Родимус. – У вас новые директивы относительно допросов?  
– Да зачем мне тебя допрашивать? Я что, не знаю, зачем ты пришел? – спросил джет, протягивая ему куб. – Угощайся.  
Родимус под пристальным взглядом оптики пригубил энергон и вывел результаты анализа, готовый в любой момент сбросить небольшое опрометчиво принятое количество и слегка запачкать Висперу платформу.  
Он улыбнулся, когда обнаружил только легкий возбудитель среди присадок.  
– Серьезно, Виспер? – спросил он, смеясь.  
– Какой дурак такой шанс упустит? – развел руками джет. – Ну, ты меня знаешь, Хо... Родимус. Я насильно не полезу.  
– Знаю? Я один раз с тобой сконнектился, это не очень близкое знакомство, – Родимус покрутил куб в руках. Чрезвычайно бесполезно сейчас вскакивать и давать кубом Висперу по голове. – Ладно, – заключил он и сделал глоток побольше.  
– Шлак, – жадно сверкнул оптикой Виспер. – Я даже обещать не буду, что никому не расскажу. С экс-Праймами у меня еще интерфейса не было!  
– С будущими – был! – заявил Родимус.  
Он впрыснул в топливный бак немного нейтрализатора. Если он будет откровенно играть, Виспер догадается, так что немножко шума в голове и рассинхронизацию серво придется допустить.  
– Рассказывай. Как из добряка, спасающего ботов на каонских улицах, стал командиром «Ударного патруля»?  
– Да что рассказывать, – Виспер отхлебнул из своего куба. – Борьба за лидерство – та еще грызня. Правило трех П, знаешь? Тут прибьешь, там подсидишь, здесь припугнешь. Все, ты босс.  
По его манере двигаться и тяжелым апгрейдам Родимус понял, что со стелс-миссиями Виспер завязал. Ну да, эскадрилья его тоже не разведкой промышляет. Родимуса война тоже увела далеко в сторону, он перебывал кем угодно, но кое-какие старые навыки не забываются. Интересно, как много Виспер выбросил из своей прошивки, став частью ударной авиации.  
Родимус откинулся на локти, закидывая ногу на ногу, и заметил взгляд, направленный на паховый щиток. Ухмыльнулся:  
– Интересно?  
– Ты поди раз сто корпус перестраивал, – махнул рукой Виспер. Но ему было интересно.  
– Ага. Знаешь, Матрица в груди, все такое… приходится соответствовать. Но можешь проверить.  
– Музыка не заиграет? – вернул ухмылку Виспер и мотнул головой, предлагая Родимусу раздвинуть бедра. Тот поломался полклика для проформы и закинул одну ногу на платформу, открываясь максимально широко.  
Виспер погладил щиток, аккуратно надавил на замки, стимулируя слабым электричеством, и протоколы Родимуса, поддающиеся воздействию присадки, потерпели первое поражение. Открылся он раньше, чем рассчитывал.  
Но зато эффект был лучше, чем он ожидал. Виспер погладил обводку портов, и та, реагируя быстрее обычного, откликнулась мягким золотистым сиянием.  
– Ого, – сказал джет задумчиво и, безусловно, возбужденно. – Ого!  
– Ты был совершенно прав, – Родимус повел бедрами, подставляясь под руку. – Это производит впечатление.  
Виспер резко опрокинул его на спину и закинул обе ноги себе на плечи раньше, чем Родимус успел сказать что-то еще. Глосса жадно впилась в порт, давя на стенки и щекоча внутренние разъемы. Родимус тонко и совершенно искренне застонал – Виспер забрался глубоко, слегка царапаясь, но взамен сбрасывая немного напряжения. Дискомфорта не ощущалось, напротив, смазка, выдавливаемая глоссой из центрального порта, приятно и изматывающе щекотала горячую панель, пока Виспер зарывался глубже. Родимус завертелся, но черные руки держали крепко. Впрочем, срываться с глоссы и не хотелось, хотелось разве что, чтобы ее сменило что-нибудь помощнее.  
Нейросеть отзывалась на стимуляцию, и обводка сверкала ярче, бросая золотистые отсветы на темный фейсплейт. Виспер втянул в себя натекшую смазку с довольным хлюпаньем и рассмеялся.  
– Выглядишь шикарно! Мне надо было в интерфейс-дизайн идти, а не в авиацию. Я сразу увидел в тебе потенциал.  
– У тебя там джампер не отвалился за это время? – выдавил Родимус. – А то ты так о-о-о…  
Виспер, вместо того чтобы раскрыть свой кодпис, снял заглушку с передающего оборудования Родимуса. Рука погладила сцепляющиеся между собой провода, и пока автобот извивался, подставляясь под ласку и явно надеясь, что она наконец перейдет в любой из возможных способов завершить подключение, Виспер завороженно любовался иллюминацией на интерфейс-панели. Свет, пульсируя, становился все ярче.  
– Я ж тебя коннектить не смогу, – выдохнул он, – хочу видеть все! Как они реагируют на…  
– Уж сконнекти как-нибудь! – нетерпеливо прорычал Родимус, джампер которого окружили первые вспышки. – Пытать, говорит, не буду. Буду поить возбудителем и рассматривать! Шлак!  
Десептикон заломил ему руки за голову, и что-то щелкнуло у запястий. Родимус удивленно выгнул шею, которую Виспер не замедлил слегка прикусить.  
Энергоблокираторы. Судя по всему, часть встроенного оборудования, иначе Родимус заметил бы их раньше. А Виспер-то у себя на платформе хорошо развлекается… не такая уж скромная кварта, выходит.  
Он тревожно сверкнул оптикой. Надо побольше нейтрализатора влить в бак, пока все протоколы не поехали к скраплетам, а то… о-о… что-то острое и тонкое пощекотало основание джампера, и Родимус забыл, что собирался делать.  
– Прости, – шепнул Виспер, пальцами стимулируя энергосеть так, что Родимуса уже начало потряхивать. – Пока я еще соображаю, не хочу, чтобы по моей базе в случае чего бродил свободный автобот с таким бампером, как у тебя.  
– Хватит, – Родимус очень постарался тоже шептать, но голос сорвался на тонкий писк, – тяну-уть…

***

Он сидел на честплейте Виспера и переживал блаженные клики тотального охлаждения. Перегретые системы обдувались крутящимися на максимуме кулерами. Легкий запах подпаленной изоляции и сожженного масла напоминал о насыщенном интерфейсе. Щиток Родимус тоже пока не вернул на место – и уже частично разъединившиеся провода лежали на темно-синей броне.  
Из-под его шлема тянулся к челюсти Виспера витой инфокабель.  
Виспер, вернувшись в онлайн, попробовал было дернуться, но энергетические крепления, обхватившие его руки и ноги, не позволили. То, что десептикон оказался любителем интерфейс-игр с обездвиживанием, оказалось невероятно кстати.  
Родимус помахал ему рукой.  
– Извини, я немного похозяйничал, пока ты перезагружался. Но, как мне сказал один мех в Каоне, не бывает, чтобы разведчик разведчика сконнектил – и в башку не залез.  
– Ржа-а, – протянул Виспер, – какого шлака?.. Как?  
– Пока ты со своими «болтами» взрывал что попало, мы научились вставлять в наручи экранированные резаки, – Родимус продемонстрировал короткое лезвие. – Защищены от сканирования, так что не удивляйся, что не заметил. Ты сам мне дал достаточно напряжения, чтобы их активировать. Наши инженеры не в воздухозаборниках эти четыре миллиона лет ковырялись, знаешь. При контакте со стандартными блокираторами, как у тебя тут, вызывают замыкание и отключают их.  
– Светишься еще, – выдал Виспер вместо сожаления по поводу своей технической неосведомленности.  
Родимус покосился на свою открытую панель. Подсветка и правда еще горела, правда, уже совсем тускло.  
– Присадка твоя действует до сих пор, – пояснил он.  
– Или тебя заводит, что я шевельнуться не могу, – улыбка на темном фейсплейте стала шире. – Какие планы?  
– Какие планы? – переспросил Родимус и потянулся за проводом. Виспер попытался поймать его пальцы ртом, но он отдернул их чуть раньше и щелкнул кона по носу. – Выберусь, пока твоя эскадрилья не вернулась, и вызову сюда наших. Может быть, если твои подчиненные не будут очень долго над тобой ржать, вы успеете эвакуироваться, – добавил он мягко. – Желательно – на какую-нибудь другую планету.  
Виспер покачал головой с почти мечтательным видом и провел гибкой сегментированной черной глоссой по губам, как будто приглашая Родимуса сменить план, подвинуться поближе и позволить вылизать себя еще разочек. А потом провентилировал слегка сокрушенно:  
– Эх, Авариечка. Десептиконы так не поступают. Но ты иди, иди.  
Родимус закрыл панель и соскользнул на пол. Дурацкое прозвище больше его не бесило. Наоборот, было что-то забавное в нем и вообще в той каонской истории. Сегодня он, будучи скованным и опоенным, укатал Виспера так же, как тот – автоботского кадета в прошлый раз. В очень-очень давний прошлый раз. Теперь разница в размерах нивелировалась энергоемкостью: уж ей-то Родимус явно не уступал десептикону, мощности которого жрало столько навесных апгрейдов, что джамперу оставались жалкие крохи.  
Ну, ладно. Не жалкие. Однако в воспоминаниях юного Хот Рода Виспер был первым партнером, который мог бы вышибить ему предохранители одним разрядом, но вместо этого растянувшим удовольствие на волну циклических перезагрузок. Сейчас на интерфейс-поле они были по крайней мере на равных, хотя себе Родимус бы даже балл повыше поставил.  
– Надеюсь, когда мы встретимся снова, ты уже будешь авиакомандующим, – козырнул Родимус с порога. – И мы не будем воевать.  
– Вот это вряд ли, – философски откликнулся прикованный к платформе джет. – Если ты только самим Праймасом не побываешь за это время.  
Родимус улыбнулся ему, подошел к двери, набрал нужную комбинацию на кодовом замке и скрылся в коридоре.


End file.
